


Fire Nation Invasion Project

by strange_estrangement



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_estrangement/pseuds/strange_estrangement
Summary: Sokka is simply trying to earn his Project Management Professional (PMP) certification.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Statement of Work

## Statement of Work

_Submitted By: Sokka_

_Version: 1.0_

_Date Submitted: Seventh Month, 100 AG_

### Purpose

The purpose of this Statement of Work (SOW) is to define the work necessary for the invasion of the Fire Nation capital on the Day of Black Sun. This SOW specifies the work to be done by the Southern Water Tribe, Foggy Swamp Tribe, members of the Earth Kingdom, and Avatar Aang and associates in providing the services associated with the Fire Nation Invasion Project (the Project). 

### Participants

The following groups and/or individuals will participate in the Project:

  * Southern Water Tribe (SWT)
  * Foggy Swamp Tribe (FST)
  * Members of the Earth Kingdom (EK)
  * Mechanist and associates (collectively referred to as “Mechanist”)
  * Avatar Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Appa, and Momo (collectively referred to as “The Gaang”)



### Project Deliverables

The following project deliverables will be included in the Project:

  * Baseline Project Schedule
  * Training Plan
  * Communication Plan
  * Risk Management Plan
  * Security Plan
  * Work Breakdown Structure



### Work Requirements

This SOW is organized into phases to ensure a successful project.

#### Phase 1: Planning

The primary objective of this phase is to organize human and material resources.

**Code**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Responsible Party**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**1.1**

| 

Facilitate planning meeting to outline goals, establish responsibilities, and clarify expectations of all parties

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.2**

| 

Attend planning meeting

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
**1.3**

| 

Submit the Baseline Project Schedule

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.4**

| 

Approve the Baseline Project Schedule

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
**1.5**

| 

Provide consultation to assist Sokka with creating the Training Plan

| 

Katara, Toph  
  
**1.6**

| 

Submit the Training Plan

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.7**

| 

Approve the Training Plan

| 

Aang  
  
**1.8**

| 

Submit the Communication Plan

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.9**

| 

Approve the Communication Plan

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
**1.10**

| 

Submit the Risk Management Plan

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.11**

| 

Approve the Risk Management Plan

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
**1.12**

| 

Submit the Security Plan

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.13**

| 

Approve the Security Plan

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
**1.14**

| 

Submit the Work Breakdown Structure

| 

Sokka  
  
**1.15**

| 

Approve the Work Breakdown Structure

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
#### Phase 2: Design

The primary objective for this phase is to create the material resources necessary to facilitate the naval and land stages of the Project.

**Code**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Responsible Party**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**2.1**

| 

Provide consultation to assist with the design of waterbending-powered submarines

| 

FST  
  
**2.2**

| 

Submit design specifications for waterbending-powered submarines

| 

Sokka  
  
**2.3**

| 

Build waterbending-powered submarines

| 

Mechanist  
  
**2.4**

| 

Transport waterbending-powered submarines to the staging area in accordance with the Baseline Project Schedule

| 

Mechanist  
  
**2.5**

| 

Provide consultation to assist with the design of earthbending-powered tanks

| 

EK  
  
**2.6**

| 

Submit design specifications for earthbending-powered tanks 

| 

Sokka  
  
**2.7**

| 

Build earthbending-powered tanks

| 

Mechanist  
  
**2.8**

| 

Transport earthbending-powered tanks to the staging area in accordance with the Baseline Project Schedule

| 

Mechanist  
  
**2.9**

| 

Facilitate project kickoff

| 

Sokka  
  
**2.10**

| 

Attend project kickoff

| 

SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
#### Phase 3: Naval Stage

The primary objective for this phase is to bypass the Great Gates of Azulon. 

**Code**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Responsible Party**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**3.1**

| 

Raise fog to cover the approach of ships to the Great Gates of Azulon

| 

FST, Katara  
  
**3.2**

| 

Deploy waterbending-powered submarines and provide oversight

| 

Mechanist  
  
**3.3**

| 

Power the submarines

| 

FST, Katara  
  
**3.4**

| 

Infiltrate the capital city

| 

Aang  
  
**3.5**

| 

Provide waterbending support to assist with logistical issues

| 

FST, Katara  
  
**3.6**

| 

Ready torpedoes to breach the gate

| 

EK  
  
**3.7**

| 

Launch torpedoes

| 

FST  
  
#### Phase 4: Land Stage

The primary objective for this phase is to secure the plaza tower and invade the royal palace prior to the start of the eclipse.

**Code**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Responsible Party**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**4.1**

| 

Deploy earthbending-powered tanks and provide oversight

| 

Mechanist  
  
**4.2**

| 

Power the tanks

| 

EK, Toph  
  
**4.3**

| 

Provide tactical ground support

| 

EK, SWT, FST  
  
**4.4**

| 

Neutralize battlements

| 

Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Appa  
  
**4.5**

| 

Breach the inner walls of the capital

| 

EK, SWT, FST  
  
**4.6**

| 

Infiltrate the throne room

| 

Aang  
  
**4.7**

| 

Confront and defeat Fire Lord Ozai during the eclipse

| 

Aang  
  
**4.8**

| 

Complete the invasion of the Fire Nation capital

| 

EK, SWT, FST, Mechanist, The Gaang  
  
#### Phase 5: Closeout

The primary objective for this phase is to close the project.

**Code**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Responsible Party**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**5.1**

| 

Facilitate treaty negotiations with Fire Nation leaders

| 

SWT, EK, FST, The Gaang  
  
**5.2**

| 

Develop and submit the Treaty Negotiations document

| 

Sokka  
  
**5.3**

| 

Evaluate and approve the Treaty Negotiations document

| 

SWT, EK, FST, The Gaang  
  
**5.4**

| 

Perform administrative closeout in accordance with any specifications set forth in the Treaty Negotiations document

| 

Sokka  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans of mice and men (and Sokka) often go astray.


	2. Baseline Project Schedule

## Baseline Project Schedule

_Submitted By: Sokka_

_Version: 1.0_

_Date Submitted: Seventh Month, 100 AG_

Sokka and all project team members (Southern Water Tribe, Foggy Swamp Tribe, The Mechanist, members of the Earth Kingdom, and The Gaang) will adhere to the following schedule throughout the course of the project.

Failure to adhere to the schedule may result in project delays.

**Date**

| 

**Title**

| 

**Description**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**7/1/100**

| 

Planning Meeting

| 

Sokka and all project team members meet to review the Statement of Work and discuss roles and responsibilities of project team members. Sokka also discusses upcoming project activities.  
  
**7/2/100**

| 

Baseline Project Schedule Review

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team conduct a formal review of the submitted Baseline Project Schedule deliverable.  
  
**7/3/100**

| 

Technical Planning Meeting: Waterbending

| 

Sokka, the Foggy Swamp Tribe, and Katara meet to discuss technical specifications for waterbending-powered submarines.  
  
**7/3/100**

| 

Technical Planning Meeting: Earthbending

| 

Sokka, representatives from the Earth Kingdom, and Toph meet to discuss technical specifications for earthbending-powered tanks.  
  
**7/5/100**

| 

Training Plan Review

| 

Sokka and Avatar Aang conduct a formal deliverable review of the submitted Training Plan.  
  
**7/8/100**

| 

Design Specifications Submission

| 

Sokka submits design specifications to The Mechanist for waterbending-powered submarines and earthbending-powered tanks. The Mechanist begins to build the submarines and tanks.  
  
**7/10/100**

| 

Communication Plan Review

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team conduct a formal review of the submitted Communication Plan deliverable.  
  
**7/12/100**

| 

Risk Management Plan

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team conduct a formal review of the submitted Risk Management Plan deliverable.  
  
**7/15/100**

| 

Security Plan

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team conduct a formal review of the submitted Security Plan deliverable.  
  
**7/18/100**

| 

Work Breakdown Structure 

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team conduct a formal review of the submitted Work Breakdown Structure deliverable.  
  
**8/1/100**

| 

Project Kickoff

| 

Sokka and all project team members review roles and responsibilities for the upcoming naval and land stages of the project. All project team members prepare for the invasion.  
  
**8/1/100**

| 

Naval Stage Phase Start

| 

Project team members execute the naval stage of the plan in accordance with the activities specified in the Statement of Work and the Work Breakdown Structure.  
  
**8/1/100**

| 

Land Stage Phase Start

| 

Project team members execute the land stage of the plan in accordance with the activities specified in the Statement of Work and the Work Breakdown Structure.  
  
**8/1/100**

| 

Treaty Negotiations Start

| 

Applicable project team members and representatives of the Fire Nation begin meeting to discuss treaty negotiations.  
  
**10/31/100**

| 

Closure Meeting

| 

Sokka and representatives from the project team meet to perform administrative closeout in accordance with specifications in the Treaty Negotiations document.


	3. Training Plan

# Training Plan

_Submitted By: Sokka_

_Version: 1.0_

_Date Submitted: Seventh Month, 100 AG_

This Training Plan defines the goals, results, and skills that the Avatar will use when participating in the Fire Nation Invasion Project. The trainers, comprising Katara and Toph, will transfer knowledge to the Avatar prior to project kickoff in order to make the project a success. 

Following approval of this Training Plan, the Avatar will adhere to a training schedule mutually agreed upon between the Avatar, Katara, and Toph. Failure to adhere to this schedule may result in project delays.

### Airbending Training

Because the Avatar is an airbending master, this Training Plan does not include specific goals and skills. However, the Avatar is highly encouraged to continue practicing his airbending skills as well as documenting the sessions in the Training Log.

#### Training Log

**Duration**

| 

**Goal**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Comments**  
  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
  
  


### Waterbending Training

Katara will deliver waterbending training to the Avatar at her discretion throughout the course of the training period. In addition, Katara will prioritize the skills discussed throughout this section when training the Avatar, ensuring that the Avatar possesses basic competency in a diverse range of waterbending skills.

Following each training session, Katara will document the training in the Training Log.

#### Training Goals and Skills

  1. **Ice Daggers** : The Avatar will freeze the element into shards and launch those shards toward an opponent. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  2. **Water Whips** : The Avatar will create no fewer than four simultaneous whips and use them to incapacitate an opponent or to deflect incoming attacks. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  3. **Razor Rings** : The Avatar will create a ring of the element in order to slice through opponents or impediments. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  4. **Water Boxing** : The Avatar will envelope his fist in the element in order to physically strike his opponent. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.



#### Training Log

**Duration**

| 

**Goal**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Comments**  
  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
  
  


### Earthbending Training

Toph will deliver earthbending training to the Avatar at her discretion throughout the course of the training period. In addition, Toph will prioritize the skills discussed throughout this section when training the Avatar, ensuring that the Avatar possesses basic competency in a diverse range of earthbending skills.

Following each training session, Toph (or her representative) will document the training in the Training Log.

#### Training Goals

  1. **Earth Armor** : The Avatar will envelope himself in the element as a defensive strategy. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  2. **Rock Bullets** : The Avatar will compress the element into shards and launch those shards toward an opponent. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  3. **Earth Tunneling** : The Avatar will create tunnels through the element in order to bypass or surprise an opponent. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.
  4. **Earth Wave** : The Avatar will create and then manipulate a slab of the element to be used either for transportation or as an offensive strategy. This technique will be used non-lethally during training.



#### Training Log

**Duration**

| 

**Goal**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Comments**  
  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  | 


	4. Communication Plan

## Communication Plan

_Submitted By: Sokka_

_Version: 1.0_

_Date Submitted: Seventh Month, 100 AG_

This Communication Plan defines how and what each Project Team representative will communicate with its stakeholders about the progress of the Fire Nation Invasion Project. This plan is the foundation for communication between all stakeholders on the project.

### Objective

This Communication Plan has the following objectives within the team and between teams:

  * Set appropriate expectations while generating excitement for the project
  * Introduce newly developed vehicle concepts and benefits
  * Communicate what people need to know before they need to know it
  * Provide regular, unbiased reporting of project progress
  * Meet frequently and regularly with stakeholders regarding developments and tactical concerns
  * Offer opportunities for private communication as appropriate



### Project Communication Plan

The project team provides the following types of communication:

**Description**

| 

**Purpose**

| 

**Target Audience**

| 

**Timing/Frequency**  
  
---|---|---|---  
Planning Meeting | Identify project requirements and address constraints. Discuss functional requirements, technical specifications, and implementation timeline. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Immediately following execution of contract.  
Project Schedule Review | Gain consensus on schedule. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Following planning meeting  
Training Plan Review | Gain consensus on training Plan. | Aang, Katara, Toph | Following planning meeting  
Communication Plan Review | Gain consensus on communication plan. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Following planning meeting  
Risk Management Plan Review | Gain consensus on risk management plan. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Following planning meeting  
Security Plan Review | Gain consensus on security plan. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Following planning meeting  
Work Breakdown Structure Review | Gain consensus on work breakdown structure. | SWT, FST, EK, Mechanist, The Gaang | Following planning meeting  
Kickoff Meeting and product demonstration | Introduce project team and related products, generate excitement for project. | All project participants | Following final deliverable review meeting  
Project Team Meetings | Review progress and detailed plans (tasks, assignments, and action items). | Entire Project Team. Individual meetings for sub-teams as appropriate. | Weekly  
Technical Planning Interviews | Identify technical requirements. | Subject matter experts from EK, SWT, and FST | One interview per element  
Functional Specification Review | Validate developed technology meets business requirements. | Project Manager and respective subject matter experts | Prior to project kickoff  
  
### Appendix A: Project Status Report

The Project Status Report provides regular reporting on the status of the Fire Nation Invasion Project to key project stakeholders. This report includes key accomplishments, open issues, risks that may impede progress, and next steps.

The following status report is a sample of the status reports that will be submitted weekly by Sokka.

**Project Name** : Fire Nation Invasion Project

**Reporting Period** : 7/1/100 through 7/7/100

**Prepared By** : Sokka, Project Manager

#### Key Accomplishments

The following list is a summary of accomplishments during this reporting period:

  * Held planning meeting with representatives from the project team.
  * Developed and submitted the Baseline Project Schedule for review.



#### Next Steps

The following list includes major tasks and goals planned to be accomplished during the next reporting period:

  * Facilitate technical planning interviews.
  * Develop and submit the Training Plan for review.



#### Special Notes

N/A

#### Project Dashboard

The following dashboard provides an overview of progress towards the achievement of project deliverables.

**Deliverable**

| 

**Planned Start**

| 

**Actual Start**

| 

**Planned Completion**

| 

**Actual Completion**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
Baseline Project Schedule Review | 7/1/100 |  | 7/1/100 |   
Technical Planning Meeting: Waterbending | 7/3/100 |  | 7/3/100 |   
Technical Planning Meeting: Earthbending | 7/3/100 |  | 7/3/100 |   
Training Plan Review | 7/5/100 |  | 7/5/100 |   
Communication Plan Review | 7/10/100 |  | 7/10/100 |   
Risk Management Plan Review | 7/12/100 |  | 7/12/100 |   
Security Plan Review | 7/15/100 |  | 7/15/100 |   
Work Breakdown Structure Review | 7/18/100 |  | 7/18/100 |   
  
### Appendix B: Deliverable Acceptance Form

The following Deliverable Acceptance Form is a sample of the acceptance form that will be submitted by Sokka upon the completion of each deliverable. Each representative must sign the deliverable acceptance form before the project may proceed with the subsequent steps.

**Deliverable ID** :

**Description** :

**Acceptance Criteria** :

**Review Decision** : ___Approved ___Conditionally Approved ___Rejected

**Deficiencies (for rejected deliverables) or conditions of approval (for conditionally approved deliverables)** :

Name | Signature | Date  
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
|  |   
|  |   
|  | 


End file.
